into the west
by MJ Lynn
Summary: beck is commiting suscide so he can be with Tori (darker than most stuff i write)


**_Just to be clear I think I saw the lord of the rings once the song is into the west beautiful song look it up oh apparently my new name is Bilbo according to my best friend. This is also one of my darker stories I have written I just realized… also I got rid of some verses too sorry I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR VICTORIOUS but dont steal my plot also on youtbe read CelebirityLuvStories love with flames an Vavan story AMAZING_**

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end_

Beck laid in a hospital bed. He knew he was dying but he killed himself on purpose. He needed to be with his Tori and their little girl. He missed them and he couldn't stand it. So he overdosed himself with some drug that Tori took when she was sick.

Tori at the time was pregnant with their daughter but both died before doctors could save them. Beck watched her die and the doctors remove their dead baby. She had Tori's eyes and her cheek bones. They were planning on naming her Taylor. Beck even held the baby before putting it in its little coffin.

* * *

_Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore_

* * *

He could see Tori and a little girl in her arms. A newborn, Tori looked like she hadn't aged a bit. She was smiling and laughing as she cooed to the baby. Then a picture appeared before the child's eyes and the baby said. "dada dada."

"that's right that's daddy he'll be with us someday baby I promise." Tori said and hugged the child close. Beck assumed it was Taylor. She had his hair and skin color. "you are just like your daddy." Tori tapped the child's nose and laughed.

_Why do you weep?_  
_What are these tears upon your face?_

* * *

**Don't cry Beck I'll see you soon and you'll see Taylor too I love you so much Beck**

**Love, Tori and Taylor.**

The last words in Tori's will. Well Tori and Taylor's will, Beck read those words every night before he went to bed. Touching the page and smelling her perfume. He cried every night after he would read those words. Love Tori and Taylor. Those words were imbedded in his mind forever. He wanted Tori to come back. To see his daughter walk and talk. He wanted to teach her how to drive and keep boys away from her. to teach her to ride a bike and how to sing and act.

He wanted to grow old with Tori, have a little boy. Buy a beach house and just relax. He wanted to hold her one more time. Kiss her goodbye, kiss the baby goodbye. Tell them he loves them both. Just one more day with them he would give everything to have.

* * *

_Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping_

* * *

Beck listened to the heart monitor as sped up and he began to see Tori again. She wore a strapless white dress and had no makeup. Beck always told her she was most beautiful when she had no makeup on. The little girl wore a similar dress with straps. Tori held the girl on her hip as they walked across the clouds. He was sure that was heaven awaiting him.

* * *

_What can you see_  
_On the horizon?_

He continued to watch Tori and she turned and looked him in the eyes. "I'll see you soon Beck and Taylor loves you." She said softly and fell to her knees setting the baby on her lap. She gently took the arm of the girl and waved it at Beck. Beck laughed and waved back. He walked closer to them but it was like there were chains on his feet. Tori sighed. "Beck you aren't dead yet go back down there are people who care about you down there."_  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home_

Tori stood up with the girl on her hip. Beck panicked as he watched her disappear. "NO Tori… come back." Beck whimpered and fell to his knees and cradled his head in his hands as he let a few tears fall. He walked back to the hospital room and sighed as his soul reentered his body. He opened his eyes and the doctors breathed a sigh of relief. Beck whimpered. He wanted Tori, not to be here on earth. So Beck pulled the IV out of his arm and jabbed it into his chest. He kept pushing to make sure it hit his heart. His eyes slowly slid shut. He died smiling at the thought of seeing Tori and Taylor.

* * *

_And all will turn_  
_To silver glass_

* * *

The only people Beck had were his adoptive parents. They didn't cry or care. They laid him to rest in a silver coffin just like Taylor and Tori's. they put a rose in his hands since it was Tori's favorite and a baby rattle in the other to symbolize Taylor. Beck was thankful for that. When he went to heaven he had a rose for Tori and a rattle for Taylor. When he saw them he burst into a full out sprint. He picked up Tori and spun her around. Tori's eyes lit up and she began to cry. Taylor began to coo. "dada dada momma." She repeated and that made Beck cry too. A family was now together.

* * *

_A light on the water  
All souls pass_

_Hope fades_  
_Into the world of night_  
_Through shadows falling_  
_Out of memory and time_  
_Don't say: "We have come now to the end"_  
_White shores are calling_  
_You and I will meet again_

* * *

Tori remembered in her letter she wrote. **You and I will meet again. **She never imagined this soon. She was so happy she could see her husband again. He could meet Taylor and be the father he always dreamed of. She burst into tears at the thought.

* * *

_And you'll be here in my arms_  
_Just sleeping_

* * *

Beck, Tori and Taylor all lay together in bed. Taylor in the middle of Beck and Tori. Beck stroked Tori's hair and smiled. He had his wife, best friend and soul mate back. That was all the more he ever wanted in life.

* * *

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West


End file.
